Bow chicka bow wow!
by Camilunga Snape
Summary: Se aman! Pero no se lo dicen, la tención sexual es mucha! Así que si ellos no se deciden a confesarse tenemos dos Warblers que harán que esos dos revelen sus secretos


*Chapter 1*: La Palabra Coraje a veces trae un premio con ella.

_Bow chicka_ bow _wow!_

Disclaimer: Glee no es mío, mucho menos los Warblers :( pero una cosa si es mía, las locuras que ellos harán, no gano nada con esto T_T no! Esperen si gano algo :) que ustedes me dejen sus hermosos comentarios :D

Holaaa!

Aquí su amiga ~Biianchy]-* con un pequeño fic de espero no más de 3 capítulos XD estos últimos días eh estado leyendo mucho y en muchos de esos fics que he leído aparecen mis adorados Warblers pero los que vienen aquí a mover mi mundo y mi corazón al extrañarlos tanto son mis amados Wes y David no sé como el inepto de Ryan saco al personaje de Telly ¬¬ yo amaba a Wes! y David el hermoso personaje de Titus si siguió pero no hablo nada comparado a la segunda temporada de Glee ¬¬ así que se me ocurrió hacer este pequeño fic donde ellos dos aparecen y hacen un poco de las suyas :D mientras ayudan a Kurt y a Blaine a declararse su amor :) por lo tanto quiere decir Klaine no están juntos así que yo cambiare un poco la historia que nos dieron en Glee! :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Chapter 1*: La Palabra Coraje a veces trae un premio con ella.

La academia Dalton estaba de lo más animada ya que su excelentes cantantes Los Warblers habían ganado las Regionales o bueno habían empatado en primer lugar junto con los chicos de New Directions de McKinley High y eso les daba paso a las Nacionales de ese año.

Todos en la academia estaban rebosantes de alegría en especial los ganadores de dicho evento, así que cuando se reunieron esa tarde no podían estar más contentos cuando Wesley y David les dieron una noticia que cambiaria la vida de dos de ellos.

Salón de Practica Academia Dalton.

- Atención – Pidió Wes golpeando con su mazo, a lo que todos guardaron silencio – Es un honor para mí presentar el trofeo por el primer lugar en las Regionales – dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba las puertas.

Nick y Jeff eran los que estaban en las puertas esperando por la señal de Wes así que cuando los señalo abrieron de par en par esas dos puertas de roble y por ellas entraron Blaine y Kurt sosteniendo el trofeo que los acreditaba como campeones de las Regionales, todos los Warblers rompieron en aplausos mientras tenían enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, Wes volvió a llamar la atención de todos golpeando su mazo de nuevo mientras Thad y Trent ayudaban a Blaine y a Kurt a colocar el trofeo en su lugar, una vez todos calmados y sentados Wes volvió a hablar.

- Si, ganamos, pero no hay que confiarnos – dijo haciendo una pausa – aun nos faltan las Nacionales y ahí es donde la competencia no es fácil – todos asintieron – son 49 coros mas entre ellos dos de los más fuertes que conocemos, New Directions y Vocal Adrenaline – se miraron entre sí – pero este fin de semana lo usaremos para relajarnos – todos aplaudieron – nos lo merecemos – asintieron de nuevo – pero eso sí, el próximo lunes empezaremos con todas las pilas y el animo a prepararnos para las Nacionales.

Un Si! General hiso que Wes dejara de hablar por un momento mientras sonreía al verlos a todos

- ok, ok, ok, ok – dijo David llamando la atención de todos – como todos sabrán – los miro – claro excepto Kurt – le sonrió al aludido – el padre de Wes – palmeo la espalda de Wes – siempre que pasa algo extremadamente bueno nos premia – los chicos estallaron en murmullos – así que les cuento que esta vez no será la excepción y este fin de semana – hiso una pausa dramática mientras golpeaba la mesa como si fueran redobles – este fin de semana – los observo a cada uno, Nick y Jeff saltaban abrazados al igual que Nicholas y Richard, Trent, Thad y John estaban sentados con los ojos cerrados y agarrados de las manos diciendo quedamente "La cabaña, la cabaña, la cabaña" mas allá Flint, James, Ethan y Luke tenían un extraño circulo, también con las manos agarradas y las frentes pegadas murmurando también "La cabaña, la cabaña, la cabaña", Blaine sonreía y Kurt los miraba extrañado, Cameron, Jesse y Andrew solo veían a David con una sonrisa en sus rostros, 14 Warblers esperando lo que David diría y el no los hiso esperar más – Preparen sus maletas chicos porque nos vamos a la Cabaña Montgomery – gritos y saltos siguieron a ese anuncio.

- Ok chicos, ya saben las reglas – dijo Wes – aunque ahí uno de nosotros que no sabe sobre esto – dijo viendo a Kurt

- No te preocupes Wes – dijo Blaine – yo lo pondré al corriente

Más tarde en la cafetería

- Blaine, que es todo eso de la cabaña – pregunto Kurt

Blaine sonrió y dejo su café a un lado

- La Cabaña es un hermoso lugar a las afueras de Westerville cerca de _Wildwood Springs – contesto Blaine – esa cabaña es de la familia de Wes o mejor dicho era del abuelo de Wes, cuando el Señor _Montgomery falleció esa cabaña paso a ser de Wesley pero hasta que no sea mayor de edad el padre de Wes es el dueño – continuo Blaine – Egon Montgomery nos llevaba a Wes, David y a mí a esa cabaña cada que sacábamos buenas calificaciones o que hacíamos algo bien o que en verdad nos portábamos excelente y Néstor Montgomery continuo con eso por eso ahora cada que los Warblers ganamos algo o tenemos una excelente presentación nos deja invadir la cabaña, la última vez que estuvimos ahí fue una semana antes de que tu vinieras de espía a Dalton – termino Blaine con una sonrisa

- Pero porque todos se emocionan tanto – pregunto Kurt

- Bueno la razón por la que se emocionan – hiso una pausa mientras sonreía – o bueno nos emocionamos es porque es hermoso – miro a Kurt – es como si todo desapareciera estas en medio de la naturaleza y aparte es el mejor lugar para recargar pilas e inspirarte – sonrió a lo que Kurt correspondió.

Ambos siguieron tomando sus cafés pero de pronto Kurt recordó algo.

- Blaine, Wes hablo acerca de unas reglas – dijo – que quiso decir con eso.

Blaine soltó una risa mientras bebía su café y después de dejarlo contesto

- Egon tenía dos reglas – dijo – la primera es diversión ante todo – dijo con una gran sonrisa – y la segunda y más importante Coraje, siempre ten el coraje de hacer lo que quieras y lo que sueñes – termino con una gran sonrisa

- Así que el abuelo de Wes fue el que te enseño eso – pregunto alegre Kurt

- Si él nos enseño muchas cosas – sonrió – Wes, David y yo siempre hemos sido amigos y Egon siempre que podía y que nosotros nos portábamos bien nos llevaba a la cabaña, recuerdo la primer canción que nos enseño – rio quedamente – es la canción más tonta del mundo pero para nosotros fue lo mejor – dijo viendo directamente a los ojos de Kurt, Kurt se acomodo en su asiento viendo como Blaine recordaba…

**Flashback…**

- Esta bien chicos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer – dijo un hombre de unos 60 años a tres niños de no más de 8 años que estaban sentados frente a él – Blaine sabes dónde empezar a cantar – dijo y un niño de cabello chino asintió – David sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad – un niño de piel oscura asintió – Wes – pregunto

- Lo sé abuelo – sonrió un pequeño niño de ojos rasgados

El anciano empezó a tocar la guitarra y empezó a cantar

_Brother bought a coconut__  
__He bought it for a dime.__  
__His sister had another__  
__She paid it for the lime._

_She put the lime in the coconut__  
__she drank them both up.__  
__she put the lime in the coconut__  
__Called the doctor, woke him up, and said_

- _Doctor_ – dijo el pequeño Blaine a lo que el anciano volvía a cantar

- _ain't there nothing I can take I said_ – cantaba el anciano y miraba a Blaine

- _Doctor_ – contestaba el niño

- _to relieve this belly ache?'__I said_ – volvía a decir el

- _Doctor _– contestaba el niño mientras agitaba sus manos

- _ain't there nothing I can take'__I said_ – los miro a los tres

- _Doctor_ – gritaron los 3 niños

- _Now let me get this straight_ – y hiso una voz graciosa y continuo – _You put the lime in the coconut You drank them both up__put the lime in the coconut,__You drink them both up_

Entonces David se paro y empezó a sonar un pequeño pandero mientras Blaine y Wes cantaban junto al anciano.

_the lime in the coconut,__  
__you drink them both up__  
__you put the lime in the coconut,__  
__you're such a silly woman,__  
__put a lime in the coconut,__  
__and drink them both together,__  
__put the lime in the coconut,__  
__then you'll feel better.__  
__put the lime in the coconut,__  
__drink them both down_  
- _put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning_ – dijo Wes terminando la canción con su voz un poco ronca.

Los niños rieron mientras el anciano terminaba de tocar…

**Fin Flashback…**

- Coconut – dijo alegre Kurt

- Si – contesto Blaine – Coconut fue la primer canción que Egon nos hiso cantar, después siguieron muchas mas siempre que íbamos a la cabaña hacíamos una fogata y el empezaba a enseñarnos las canciones y siempre terminábamos cantando – Blaine suspiro – el – hiso una pausa – él fue el primer adulto en aceptarme, fue el primero en no verme como un bicho raro cuando yo salí del closet – el me apoyaba, de daba valor y coraje para no dejarme vencer por nadie – continuo – pero luego tuvimos que irnos de Westerville – baja la mirada – en ese tiempo Egon murió y yo no tuve oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que agradecía su apoyo, lo mucho que significaba para mi incluso más que mi propio padre, Egon era el Padre y el abuelo que nunca tuve, mi padre no me dejo volver a Westerville a despedirme de él – dijo con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla y Kurt tomo su mano – entonces, entonces paso lo del Baile y me sentí tan solo – Blaine miro a Kurt – Wes y David no estaban ahí y ahora Egon jamás volvería a estar y yo – se limpio los ojos – y yo lo único en que podía pensar era que Egon estaría tan decepcionado de mi por no cumplir una de sus reglas

- Coraje – dijo Kurt

- Si – contesto el – y me deprimí y mi madre haciendo por fin algo por su hijo gay intercedió ante mi padre y volvimos a Westerville e inmediatamente entre a Dalton, volví a ver a Wes y a David, volvimos a ser los mejores amigos, pero estábamos consientes que algo nos faltaba, a Wes mas que a mí o a David y entonces paso lo que ninguno pensó – sus ojos brillaron – Néstor nos dijo que tenía una sorpresa y nos llevo de viaje en el coche – sonrió – nos llevo por calles que nunca habíamos visto y de pronto ante nuestros ojos aquella cabaña que tanto queríamos apareció y Néstor nos dijo – cerro los ojos recordando

**Flashback…**

A los tres jóvenes que iban en aquel auto los ojos les brillaron cuando vieron lo que estaba frente a ellos entonces el adulto hablo

- Se que desde hace algún tiempo ninguno ponía un pie aquí – dijo mirándolos – pero no creen que algún día todos deberíamos de tener el Coraje de volver a nuestros sueños y deseos – y les sonrió

Los tres jóvenes asintieron en respuesta

**Fin Flashback…**

- Mas tarde ese día nos conto como Egon también lo había llevado siempre ahí y le había enseñado las reglas de oro pero que él en su afán de salir adelante y ser alguien importante en la vida había olvidado y nos dijo que ahora que Egon ya no estaba se había dado cuenta de lo que en verdad importaba – Blaine sonrió – Ese fin de semana me pude despedir de Egon y cuando volvimos a la ciudad todos volvimos con nuevos ánimos y por eso Néstor empezó a seguir la tradición de Egon – sonrió – en ese tiempo también volvió mi hermano Cooper – una sonrisa más grande apareció en su rostro – y el Coraje jamás se volvió a ir

- y los Warblers – pregunto Kurt

Blaine sonrió ampliamente

- Los Warblers – dijo – ellos simplemente tienen suerte – rio fuerte – La verdad es que en un cumpleaños de Wes, Néstor nos dejo hacer una fiesta en la cabaña – sonrió – a esa fiesta fueron Thad, John, Trent, Nick y Jeff y cuando volvimos el lunes a la academia por la tarde en el ensayo solo se hablaba de la cabaña – volvió a sonreír – y a la siguiente vez que fuimos ya no solo íbamos los tres sino que íbamos quince, Néstor tuvo un ataque ese fin de semana – rio divertido – pero luego en el transcurso de esos dos días, se dio cuenta que no éramos tan terribles como pensaba y de ahí siempre nos llevo hasta este año que nos tuvo la suficiente confianza como para que fuéramos nosotros solos

Blaine miraba a Kurt con una enorme sonrisa y Kurt lo miraba a él con una sonrisa también, sus alarmas timbraron indicándoles que debían volver a Dalton su salida había terminado, tomaron sus cosas y tiraron los vasos de café vacios y se dirigieron a la salida cuando estuvieron en la puerta Kurt hablo.

- Ahora en definitiva muero por ir a la Cabaña Montgomery – dijo sonriéndole a Blaine y saliendo del lugar.

Blaine se quedo estático en su lugar, el también moría por volver a aquel mágico lugar pero mas moría por ir solo porque Kurt iría y tal vez solo tal vez el podría por fin llenarse de la energía de aquel lugar y tomaría el coraje para hablar de sus sentimientos con Kurt, sonrió, Si, tal vez ese era su fin de semana. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Blaine – llamaba Kurt

- Si – contesto

- Te piensas quedar ahí parado – pregunto – hace 5 minutos salí pensando que venias detrás de mí y no, solo me dejaste hablando solo mientras te quedaste ahí en el limbo – sonrió

- Lo siento Kurt – contesto sonrojado – mis pensamientos me secuestraron – sonrió – pero vamos o llegaremos tarde

Kurt rodo los ojos y volvió a salir con Blaine detrás de él, a mitad del estacionamiento Blaine se detuvo, había escuchado claramente que alguien le decía "Coraje Blaine, Coraje" juraría que era la voz de Egon, sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, definitivamente andaba mal necesitaba urgentemente un fin de semana en la cabaña.

Continuara….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Que les pareció, quieren mas? Dejen sus coments :D Gracias por leer ~Biianchy]-*


End file.
